Campona
Campona, officially the Republic of Campona is an island sovereign state. Located in the southern areas of the Bay of Biscay nearby both the Spanish and French coastline, the sovereign state which consists of a sole island has an approximate area of 9,100 sq. km. The relatively small sovereign state has a population of 1,067,230 as of a 2014 census, gaining 30,000 new citizens since 2013. Campona's official language is Spanish, however a large amount of citizens speak Basque, particularly because Campona is located above the Basque coastline. The republic is also a very economically advanced nation, and is a member of the large European organisation and the world governing organisation of the United Nations. Campana's official currency is the Euro (€). Campona has superb foreign relations with other nations, despite many wars in the history of the wikination. It is also one of the most developed countries in Europe and the European Union in particular, despite its small size. The capital city of Campona is Meyton. History Campona was discovered on 22 May, 1340 by an explorer employed by the Crown of Castile. The explorer, who's name has been lost through history, remained on the island along with his crew and established a small settlement named Campona. The following year, Campona also became the name of the country, however the settlement of Campona does not live on to this day. The settlement boomed and many people immigrated to the island, including other explorers that knew the explorer/crew members that founded the island. Several other settlements were also built, and the population of Campona rose very quickly to an approximate population of 8,000. The independent country was however unknown to the majority of the world, including the governing rulers of the Crown of Castile. Despite over one hundred years of peace between Campona and other countries around the world, the Crown of Castile easily invaded the island nation in 1516, only four years after the Annexation of Navarre. The invasion took only approximately ten days, and the Crown wiped out almost the whole population of the defenseless Campona. Upon the arrival of Englightenment to Spain, Campona became an independent nation once again, and the population also boomed even higher than ever before. Many Basque speakers in particular immigrated onto the island in an attempt to influence the Basque language over the Spanish language. The country remained independent for many more years, however in the year of 1942 during World War II, the Republic of Campona was invaded and occupied by the Axis forces, mainly Nazi Germany. Campona was used as a military base to defend the Bay of Biscay from allied troops. The Bay of Biscay was never invaded by allied troops, however allied troops invaded France from the coastline of Normandy. In 1944, Campona was freed from German rule, and once again became an independent republic. Economy Despite its small size, the Republic of Campona also has a superb economy which has only been very slightly effected by economical crises in recent years. Campona's economy has grown heavily through trade with nearby European countries, and in particular the growing amount of successful businesses, large and small, throughout Campona. Campona is a member of the European Union, and because of this uses the Euro as its official currency. Despite original negative response to using the Euro, the Euro now has a hugely positive support throughout Campona and has provided a high living standard across most of the island. Due to its location and climate, tourism is a huge factor of Campona's economy and the country has been voted one of the best vacation locations throughout Europe resulting in even more tourism in the last few years. Demographics Culture Sport Sports and sporting-related activities are an imporant part of the culture in Campona. Many sports are played throughout Campona, including the likes of association football, basketball, and rugby league. The national and most popular sport in Campona is association football, a sport which was introduced to the island before any other sport over one hundred years ago. There is a competitive association football national team, which is a member of the governing body of football, FIFA, and two professional association football leagues. The second most popular sport, rugby league, was introduced more recently but also has a professional league, and several Camponan rugby league players have become top players in top leagues including the European Super League and the Oceanian National Rugby League. Basketball does not have a professional league in Campona, however several Camponans play basketball in professional leagues in foreign countries and the presence of the sport has become much larger in recent years. Category:Nation